Perla la Chica de Mis Sueños
by Perla Floyd
Summary: Esta Historia Narra la Vida de Tyler Blu Gunderson Un escritor Al cual no tiene vida social y no sabia que escribir en su nueva historia pero un dia soñaba con una Ave muy bella ... al cual despertó y sintió el deseo de escribir de ella.. Pero su mente y su capacidad fue una sorprendente magia por hacer a Perla Real ..
1. Chapter 1

Prologo …

Bueno en esta Historia es Totalmente Diferente Nada que ver con la Pelicula pero esta Historia se llama **Perla la chica de Mis Sueños** … Una Obra no tan Original …

Un Pequeño Corto de lo que va tratar …

Esta Historia Narra la vida de Tyler Blu Gunderson un escritor al cual No tiene una Vida Social Con nadie su Único Amigo es su Hermano quien Siempre lo incitaba a que Hiciera Amigos oh mas bien una Novia al cual … Blu Iba a ver a Su Psicólogo quien le decía a Blu que escribiera un Libro Nuevo pero siempre Blu se Resignaba a hacerlo..

Un Dia Estaba Soñando y soñaba a una Ave Hermosa Igual que el …

Despues de su sueño se despertó y empezó a escribir su nuevo libro pero ….

Este No sabia lo Tan fuerte que puede ser la Mente para hacer real ese suceso ….

Hacer real A Perla…..


	2. El Libro

**Un Sueño…**

-El escenario Aparece Un atardecer y Una Hermosa Ave que se ve solo la sombra..-

**Desconocida. **Hay estas ( El ave se acerca Volando) Te he estado Buscando … (el ave se acerca mas y mas hasta estar frente pero no se nota su rostro solo se ve la Sombra) Has visto mi Mi Flor?

Que? (La desconocida se giraba de perfil) Que? (En su forma de hablar cariñosa) Porque me miras así? (Pregunto ella en forma un poco de gracia)

**De repente suena Una Tipo Alarma..**

**-**El Ave se despierta y apaga su despertador con mucha opulencia y le da un golpe al despertador-

**Blu.**Oh… (Se levanta de su cama y ve a su camaleón) Buenos Días John (John lo saluda con un lengüetazo) Bueno es Hora de sacarte a que hagas del baño (Blu sale del árbol y saca a John..)

**Blu.**Ve al baño John … Anda John .. Has del baño (John hizo del baño y se fue)

**Después Blu paso a la cocina hacer su desayuno, voló hacia la planta alta del árbol donde se encontraba su máquina de escribir….**

**-**El se sienta y apenas iba a tocar las teclas pero se detuvo y quedo inmóvil por varios segundos, Pero fue interrumpido por una llamada de su celular-

**Suena su Celular..**

**Blu.** Si?

**Aparece Blu y su Hermano …**

**Alex.**Una Buena Forma para empezar el Día ¿No crees?

**Blu.** Bueno hacer ejercicio… Pues si ..

**Alex.**Mamam digo que habías tenido una cita

**Blu.**Si la tuve y estuvo bien (Blu en Forma agitada por que estaban corriendo)

**Alex.**Y… ese "estuve bien" es porque te acostaste con ella?

**Blu.** Oye! Que te sucede hay aves aquí también (Blu voltea a ver a una anciana ave que venia alado de ellos)

**Alex.** No te escucha! ¿Oye no quieres tener sexo de nuevo otra vez en tu vida?

**Blu.**Claro que quiero pero las citas no es lo correcto porque las hembras solo quieren acostarse conmigo por ser famoso por lo de mi Libro

**Alex.** Y que tiene que ver eso?

**Blu.** Que solo le interesa la fama (blu seguía corriendo)

**Alex.** Bueno por eso también haces ejercicio para que no quieran nada mas a la fama y que quieran también a tu cuerpo (Alex lo digo en forma sarcástica)

**Blu.** Y porque hacemos esto?

**Alex.** Que?

**Blu.** Estiras esta liana

**Alex.** Te convierte en un Dios! Sigue asiéndolo oh no tendrás músculos!

**Blu.**Oye tuve un sueño extraño (Lo digo casi en voz baja)

**Alex.** Así y que soñaste (El medio mal pensando)

**Blu.**Soñe con una Chica

**Alex.** Y Como era ..

**Blu.**Pues era una chica normal sus plumas eran azules igual que nosotros mas claros era entre alta y media pero su estatura esta bien .. un que yo invente..

**Alex. **Y Que paso? (Alex mal pensando)

**Blu.**Solo estuvimos hablando

**Alex.** Por dio Hermano ni en tus Sueños Tienes Sexo! Que deprimente (el mirando hacia el suelo)

**Blu aparece hablando con su Psicólogo..**

**Blu.** Sobre lo que usted me digo que escribiera sobre mi papa No puedo.. y sobre John no tengo idea de que escribir sobre el el lanza lengüetazos Orina como niña es muy juguetón Pero quien querrá leer algo sobre un Perro? (Blu se deja caer hacia una cama especial)

**Sr. Psicólogo.** Y Porque no escribes sobre el? Sobre tu perro?

**Blu.** Me pude dar a mi Señor Bigotes? (Se refiere a un oso se felpa)

**Sr. Psicólogo.** Enserio lo necesitas?

**Blu.** Si lo necesito

-El Psicólogo saca al peluche y se lo da a Blu-

** ólogo.** Blu.. Cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a un amigo?

**Blu. **Si a Alex lo vi hace un Rato

** ólogo.** No blu alguien que no sea tu hermano

**Blu. **Porque el Señor bigotes huele así? No es de nadie mas verdad?

** ólogo.**Recuerdas cuando te dije que adquirieras a John? Lo recuerdas lo que iba a suceder?

**Blu.**Si lo recuerdo Muy bien

** ólogo.** A ver dímelo

**Blu.** Que me ayudaría a conocer mas Aves que diéramos unas caminatas o velemos y las avez se acercaran a acariciarlo o a conocerlo (Blu dudosamente) Pero John se asusto al ver a las personas

** ólogo. **Y te avergüenza? Bueno te pediré que escribas algo solo 1 cuartilla

**Blu.**No puedo escribir (Digo blu muy exaltado)

** ólogo.**Bueno Solo lo leeré yo, que alguien que vea A John Jugando babeando Orinando Lo que sea pero solo 1 pagina

**Blu.**Esta bien….

**Blu tuvo una audición por lo de su único libro que fue el nombre del viento (este libro si existe) la conferencia termino 2 horas después mas la fiesta se sumo a las 4 horas..**

**Blu llego a su nido o árbol …**

**Blu.** John ya llegue .. (subió a la planta alta) John! Que demonios …

(John estaba arriba de su cama quien había roto un libro y había papel por todos lados)

**Blu. **Esta bien dormiré abajo (Blu bajo con una manta y se acostó y durmió)

**En el Sueño de Blu …**

**Desnocida.**Que linda ..

**Blu. **Que?

**Desconocida. **Tu camaleón es muy Bonita

**Blu.**Bonita? (Se queda pensando) No no .. es Macho ..

**Desconocida. **Acaba de Orinas como Hembra

**Blu.**Ya nos conocíamos?

**Desconocida.** No Lo creo

**Desconocida.** Oye te importa si lo dibujo?

**Blu.**No te le acerques mucho le tiene miedo a las aves..

**-La desconocida vuela hacia donde estaba John y se sienta y empieza a sacar un blog de dibujo-**

**Blu.**Eres artista?

**Desconocida.**Si y soy muy buena

**Blu.**Enserio?

**Desconocida.** (Lo mira) Como se llama tu camaleón?

**Blu.**John

**Desconocida.**Y Porque John?

**Blu.**Lo llame así por John Lennon

**Desconocida.**y Porque ese Nombre?

**Blu.**Pues es un gran artista y un buen pensador …

**Desconocida. **No es una falta de Respeto?

**Blu.**Que?

**Desconocida.**Llamar a tu Camaleón John lennon es una Falta de respeto

**Blu.**Es un Homenaje

**Desconocida.** Si, un Homenaje agresivo, Porque le llamas a una mascota un Nombre de Persona al cual tu puedes decirle que hacer como no te has del baño, gritarle etc..

**Blu.**Bueno John es hora de Irnos

**Desconocida.**Espera .. (Le da el dibujo a Blu)

**Blu.**Es Hermoso …

**Desconocida. **Si, Aunque tu Camaleon Orine como Niña Yo lo quiero

**Blu.**Espera que dijiste?

**Desconocida.**Que lo quiero tal y como es …

**De pronto Blu despierta y pone una cara de asombro… **

**En ese momento se escucha al fondo esta canción ** watch?v=I4rXt9DVs30 **Blu se levanta y vuela hacia el piso de arriba de su árbol y agarra su maquina de escribir y empieza …**

**Blu.**Si! Si! (Mientras subía volando)

**Blu tan emocionado empezó a escribir:**

**La luz de tras de ella mientras ella venia volando hacia mi… la luz de sus ojos color zafiro sus plumas color azul celeste y un tono tenue alrededor de su cara ..**

**-Blu no paraba de escribir, Tardo todo el día, Siguió escribiendo al día siguiente sin escribir.. en la noche seguía escribiendo aun.. hasta que un día tuvo listo unas cuantas hojas ..**

**-De repente blu voltea y ve a John y tenia una Flor color Rosa con blanco, blu se la quito y se le quedo viendo –**

**Blu.**Lleno sus Ojos como Si (Lo leía mientras Tenia las hojas en sus manos ) Voló muy seductoramente y Blu sonrojo con su hermosa mirada de color zafiro ..

**Blu escribía… hasta que …**

**Blu con el Psicólogo ..**

**Blu.**Usted es un genio!

**Psicólogo. **Creí que no debíamos usar esa palabra 

**Blu.**No! su palabra fue genial quiero que sea malo … (Blu como feliz)

**Psicólogo.**Me alegro que te hayas inspirado para el Libro

**Blu.**Gracias estoy emocionado (Se sienta y pone una cara deprimente)

**Psicólogo.** Que tienes?

**Blu.**Esque no puedo dejar sola porque yo necesito de ella

**Psicólogo. **y que?

**Blu.**No puedo decir eso en voz alta me sentiría como un estúpido solo …

**Psicólogo.**Me encanta cuando dices estupideces sigue así! Y como es el Personaje?

**Blu.**Que como es …


	3. Cosas perdidas donde?

**Blu.**Que como es …. (Blu un poco Risueño… )

**Psicólogo.** Si Que como es Ella ..

**Blu.** El Personaje que estoy creando?

**Psicólogo.** Cual es Su Nombre del Personaje Principal?

**Blu.** Bueno Se llama Blu, Bueno en Fin tiene Mucho De Mi (Blu se queda callado) Lo que intento decir es … que es como si escribiera para pasar tiempo con ella …

**Psicólogo.** Con quien?

**Blu.** Con la Chica que Invente… Siempre voy a Dormir Esperando volver a mi Maquina de escribir para estar con ella es como … Si estuviera enamorado (Blu Susurrando)

**Psicólogo.** Asombroso (Susurrando)

**Blu.** No puedo enamorarme, La invente (Susurrando)

**Psicólogo. **Porque no? (Dejo de susurrar)

**Blu.** No es real (Blu desanimado)

**Psicólogo.** No lo es?

**Blu.** No

**Psicólogo.** Estas seguro?

**Blu. **Si!, Ella es Una Maldito Producto de Mi Imaginación (Blu Gritando) (Blu se acuesta en la cama)

Violeta me trato muy mal! (Blu recordando a su ex novia )

**Psicólogo.** Lo se

**Blu.** Quien te abandona al Morir su Padre?( Blu moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cama)

**Psicólogo.** Alguien que no puede Amarte Bien

**Blu.** Solo es Una Perra Sin Corazón Alguno! (Blu exclamo y dejo de moverse )

**Psicólogo. **De acuerdo… Bien Hablemos Sobre Ella … (En modo preguntón)

**Blu.** Ya no Quiero Hablar Sobre Violeta (Blu tristemente)

**Psicólogo.** Me refiero al Personaje que escribes, Cuéntame sobre ella

**Blu.** Perla (Digo Blu volteando a ver a su Psicólogo) Perla Gunderson  
**La imaginación de blu ….**

**A parece Perla Volando…**

**Blu.** Ella tiene 18 años Creció en Brasil Rio De Janeiro …

**Psicólogo. **Porque Rio de Janeiro?

**Blu.** No lo se quise que creciera en el mismo lugar que yo … Sus Primeros Amores Fueron Roger Waters y John Lennon… Ella Sigue pensando que Si John Lennon siguiera Vivo el Mundo fuera Diferente… Ella en la escuela Era Burlona … y No era tan Tranquila era ella …. Una Chica Divertida demasiado Divertida .. Perla No sabe Conducir Una Moto o un Coche ella… Solo Prefiere Volar al cual es su Gran Anhelo ser Libre e Independiente, Ella No posee una Computadora..Ella detesta su segundo Nombre Kerem y ella siempre ha sido Ruda pero con actitud Cobarde, Es complicada es lo que mas me gusta de ella ..No es buena en casos de estar encerrada, Su ultimo Novio tenia 29 años … y el anterior era un Alcohólico.. Ella siente venir un cambio lo… esta buscando

**Psicólogo.** Que esta Buscando?

**Blu. **Algo Nuevo …

**Blu Se va del Psicólogo y aparece la escena por donde termina volando Perla…**

**Alex. **Se siente Bien ¿No?

**Blu.** Podemos parar un segundo? (Blu algo agitado)

**Alex.** Estas bien (El seguía trotando)

**Luego aparecen los 2 en el Nido de Blu … **

**Alex.** Hola Julieta (Su esposa)

**Julieta. **Si?

**Alex.** No traje Manzana pero traje una Pera ¿No es lo mismo?

**Julieta se hacerca…**

**Julieta.** Shh! Isack se acaba de Dormir Si lo despiertas te Golpeo (Julieta en Modo amenazante)

Blu Dame las Gracias porque Limpie tu Nido ..

**Blu.** Gracias Julieta (Blu volaba hacia su planta alta de su Nido)

**Alex.** Mi Mujer ( Agarro a Julieta y la empezó a besar..)

**Julieta.** Estas sudado no te me acerques..

**Aparece Blu Sacudiéndose sus Plumas porque se dio una Ducha…**

**-Se arregla sus Plumas del cuello y abre un pequeño cajón y encuentra unas varias cosas de Mujeres –**

**Blu baja ….**

**Blu.** Julieta tu pusiste .. (Blu interrumpido por Alex)

**Alex.** A si que duermes con Alguien …

**Julieta. **Alex!

**Alex.** Solo digo que no va a nuestro nido por decir que esta escribiendo pero resulta que no escribe solo tiene mucho sexo

**Julieta.** Alex te Juro que! (Interrumpida por Blu)

**Blu.** No tengo nada de Sexo

**Alex.** No? Enserio (Alex saca unas cuantas Plumas azules pero con un tono celeste) y esto?

**Blu.** De quien esto?

**Alex.** Dímelo tu

**Blu.** Oh… Dios Mio John

**Alex.** Es de John?

**Blu.** No!

**Alex.** John

**Julieta. **No dejes que Isack toque eso! (Ella viendo como su pequeño polluelo jugaba con ellas)

**Alex.** Le gusta

**Julieta.** No no le gusta

**Blu. **John Los trae

**Alex. **Parece que le encanta

**Blu.** Escarba la basura de mi vecina Rara

**Julieta.** Plumas Sucias no inidentificadas?

**Alex.** Que asco hiciste toser a mi hermosa criatura (En forma burlona)

**Julieta.** Blu tíralo si tu mama Supiera (Julieta se hacerca donde esta Blu y ve que estaba metiendo algo en un mueble) Blu Que es esto?

**Alex.** Que?

**Blu.** Nada

**Julieta.** Alex Ven aquí

**Blu.** No por favor (Forcejeando con Julieta para cerrar el cajón)

**Julieta.** (Se le queda viendo una cosa) Esto es …. (Interrumpida por Blu)

**Blu.** Enserio John Las Trae

**Alex.** Claro John!

**Blu.** Callate!

**Julieta.** Blu tira estas cosas! (Julieta cierra el cajón)

**Blu aparece ahora lavando unos cuantos vasos…**

**Blu.** Julieta voy ir a ver como va Alex ..

**Julieta.** Le dices que tenemos que irnos Pronto

**Blu Sube volando a donde estaba Alex … viendo la noche y tomando una cerveza y leyendo lo que escribió Blu..**

**Blu.** ¿Y Bien? Te gusto?

**Alex.** Que piensas hacer con esto? (Con tono serio)

**Blu queda callado …..**


	4. ¡¡¿Ella es Real!

**Blu.** No lo se acabo de empezar (Blu se sienta en una silla que da para ver hacia fuera como una terraza)

**Alex.** Es una historia de amor ¿cierto? (Mira a Blu pero este queda callado) Mira quien lee historias de amor?

**Blu.** (Blu voltea a ver a su hermano) Las Mujeres

**Alex.** Y Ninguna Mujer va querer leer esto

**Blu.** ¿Porque? es Romántico

**Alex.** Las mujeres Problemáticas que se dan a querer por eso, no existen

**Blu.** Punto (Baja la mirada)

**Alex.** ¿Es como dicen? ¿Escribes sobre lo que has vivido? Escribes lo que conoces

**Blu.** Exacto (Asiente la cabeza) He conocido chicas como Perla

**Alex.** ¿Si? Quienes? (Alex Retando a Blu)

**Blu.** Chicas (En modo burlón)

**Alex.** ¿Violeta?

**Blu.** No! Maldita Violeta!

**Alex.** Solo has tenido solo 1 relación en tu vida

**Blu.** De 5 años

**Alex.** Ni siquiera vivieron Juntos, Te lo digo eso de la luna de miel no sirve y no dura

**Blu.** Lose

**Alex.** Blu las mujeres son muy Diferentes … Amo a Julieta ( Agarra su cerveza (bebida alcoholica) y toma un trago) Pero el problema es que es muy rara a veces es muy mala sin ninguna razón .. Ella es un Ave … Tu no inventaste a una ave inventaste a una Chica ( Alex agarra las hojas)

**Blu.** (Enojado separa y le arrebata las hojas de las alas a alex) ¡Bueno Como sea! No muestro mi trabajo en esta etapa y tal vez nunca o quizás nunca lo termine (Blu se iba pero se queda a mitad) Y no le cuentes a las demás aves sobre esto

**Alex. **Mira (Separa alex ) No digo que no sepas escribir (Ve a Blu un poco desanimado) Digo que … No sabes nada sobre hembras

**Bueno cambia la escena de Blu y Alex ahora Julieta y Alex están Por Marcharse del nido de Blu**

**Julieta.** No vallas a desperdiciar esa sobra de comida Blu (Ve a Blu y el un poco triste porque bajo la mirada)

**Alex.** Mañana salimos hacer ejercicio?

**Blu.** No tengo que ver a Javier

**Javier es un famoso escritor al cual va ayudar a Blu a lanzar su nuevo libro …**

**Blu.** Que te parece el Viernes?

**Alex.** El viernes esta bien … (voltea a ver a su hijo) estas bien mi cosita en plumada (Alex carga a su hijo con las garras y los 2 padres abren su alas y se van del nido de Blu)

**Blu entra a su nido apaga las luces agarra sus hojas** **y abre el cajón donde se encontraban cosas femeninas … **

**Cambio de escena Blu se encuentra Escribiendo en su Maquina de escribir**

**Blu.** ¡Esta cosa ocurre en todas Partes! ¿Cómo me voy a comer esto?

**En la imaginación de Blu se encuentran Perla y el Comiendo hamburguesas y una sodas…**

**Blu.** (Comía ambareadamente la hamburguesa) Que?

**Perla.** (Ella lo veía y toma de su Soda y sonríe) No eres mi Tipo en Absoluto (Después acerco al Popote de la soda y empezó a tomar)

**Blu.** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Perla.** (Deja su soda alado en una mesa) Generalmente me atraen mas los machos mas… enérgicos (Come una papa frita)

**Blu.** Soy energético (le da un mordisco a su Hamburguesa)

**Perla.** (Perla Ríe en Forma Burlona) No, Eres Obstinado eso es muy diferente

**Aparece Blu escribiendo en su máquina de escribir y de nuevo regresamos al pensamiento o imaginación de Blu…**

**Perla.** Tuve un Novio que me dijo que no era graciosa Pero que tenía un buen sentido del humor porque me reía de sus chistes

**Blu. **¿Porque salías con un tipo así?

**Perla.** Era muy Joven debes hacer cosas a las que te arrepientas (Le sonríe a Blu)

**Blu.** No en realidad Todo ha sido perfecto hasta ahora

**Los dos quedan callados Pero Perla Lo miraba con unos Ojos Atractivos como coquetos**

**Blu.** (Le da un mordisco a su Hamburguesa) A si que ¿Eso es lo que buscas en un Macho? ¿Qué sea Imbécil?

**Perla.** (Que callada por unos segundos) No lo se .. Supongo que te estaba buscando a ti (Perla voltea verlo con sus Hermosos Ojos color Zafiro)

**Los dos quedan callados…**

**Perla.** Pero solo tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarte (Perla le sonríe)

**Los dos quedan callados Nuevamente pero Blu Se acerca a Perla con intenciones de Besarla, Pero lo tomo de Sorpresa porque Perla se levanto corriendo ..**

**Blu.** ¡PERLA! (Sorprendido grita)

**Perla.** ¡Vuela! (Perla Salto a la Piscina)

**Blu tira su Hamburguesa y se levanta al igual Abre sus Alas y vuela hacia donde estaba Perla**

**En la escena Aparecen los 2 Volando cómodamente Dando Piruetas, De Fondo se escuchaba la voz de Perla …**

**Perla.** ¿Qué pensaste la Primera vez que me viste?

**Ellos Seguían Volando divertidamente sin descanso ..**

**Blu.** Pensé que eras La Chica más Hermosa que Jamás había Visto

**Ellos volaban daban piruetas Juntos …**

**Perla.** ¿Te decepcionaste cuando me conociste Mejor?

**Ella volaba mas alto y Blu volaba tras de ella ..**

**Blu.** ¿Cómo Puedes Pensar eso?

**Los 2 volaban y volaban en una posición de Besarse peor no lo hicieron**

**Perla.** Soy un desastre ..

**Blu.** Me encanta tu desastre ..

**Ellos volaban de un lado a otro daban piruetas Por el Aire ..**

**Perla.** La primera vez que te vi, Pensé : Mira a ese Chico … Lo voy amar por siempre .. Siempre, Jamás ..

**Blu.** ¿Y si te hartas de mi?

**Perla.** No me voy hartar ..

**En un momento pasa de la imaginación de Blu a La maquina de escribir en la maquina decía :**

_**Lo prometo….**_

**Blu ve lo que escribió "**_**Lo Prometo"**_** Se agarra la cabeza cierra sus ojos se sentía tan feliz ..**

**Cambiando de escena .. De pronto suena el despertador y Blu se levanta Rápidamente ya que estaba Dormido en su máquina de escribir …**

**Blu. **(Contesta el Teléfono) ¡Hola! Mierda .. (Cuelga el teléfono ya que ese no era, Blu busca impacientemente el Teléfono que sonaba y el se levanta de su silla y vuela) Mierda! … (El encuentra el teléfono) ¡Hola! Maldita sea ..! (El se alista Peina sus Plumas y masca al Numero al cual no contesto ..)

**En el tefelofono …**

**Javier.** ¿Hola?

**Blu.** Javier

**Javier.** ¿Dónde Carajo estas?

**Blu. **¡Perdona me quede Dormido por estar escribiendo anoche!

**Javier.** Bueno si quieres que hablemos otro Día …

**Blu. ** No, Quiero Mostrarte lo que tengo, ¡Creo que te Emocionara!

**Javier.** Claro Que si, Bueno Voy a Retrasar mi Almuerzo

**Blu.** (Agarra su Hojas) Esta Bien Salgo ahora mismo, Estaré allá en 15 Minutos

**Javier.** De acuerdo ..

**Blu.** Haber si no se me atraviesa algo (Baja Volando y ve a John) ¡Oh Maldita sea John!

**Javier.** ¿Qué?

**Blu.** ¡No es mi camaleón tiene que ir a orinar en un momento lo saco!

**Fuera de la llamada se escucha una voz femenina Diciendo Yo lo saco …**

**Blu.** Genial! ¡Gracias! (Blu iba de salida pero se queda quieto e impresionado por ver a Perla Realmente)

**Mientras en el teléfono Javier gritaba **_** ¡Blu! ¿Hola? ¡Blu estas Hay! **_**, Mientras Blu impresionado y paralizado A ver a Perla Parada en su cocina En carne y Hueso comiendo Cereales **

**Perla.** Te extrañe Anoche en la Cama (Luego dio un trago de cereales) ¿Pudiste escribir?

**Blu se alejaba de la Puerta de su nido y retrocedía … Mientras en el Telefono se escuchaba a Javier**_** ¿Blu estas hay? **_

**Blu.** Cielos …

**Perla. **Oye, ¿Quieres? Es cereal

**Mientras en el teléfono **_**¿Creo que se corto la llamada?**_

**Blu atónico se puso atrás de una Pared y se iba deslizando diciendo :**

_**Esta sucediendo enserio esta sucediendo ..**_** El susurraba **_**.. Me van a Hospitalizar **_

**Perla. **(Ella un poco alterada) ¿Qué pasa?

**Blu.** (El seguía susurrando) ¡Oh! Todos creían que era un Listo pero resulta que soy un Loco (Voltea a ver a Perla)

**Perla.** ¿Oye? (Ella Acerco su Ala para tocar el hombro de Blu Pero Fui interrumpida por el)

**Blu.** ¿QUE DIABLOS? (Blu se levanta del suelo y corre y sube Volando Nerviosamente y atónico)

**Perla.** (Atónica por lo que hizo) ¡Blu!

**Blu volo a hacia la planta alta de su árbol y fue donde tiene su maquina de escribir ..**

**Blu.** ¡No es real, No es real, No es real! … No es real cálmate Blu … Estas Soñando .. Estas Soñando, Estas Soñando … Solamente es un sueño no te alteres.. y vas a despertar … Ahora (Cierra sus ojos y los abre nuevamente)

**Blu camina y se asoma y no ve a nadie el se tranquiliza pero cuando se vuelve asomar nuevamente hay estaba Perla..**

**Perla.** ¿Blu? ¿Estas Enojado Conmigo?

**Blu se espanta y se agacha y se va gateando diciendo **_** ¡No es real, No es Real ..!**_** El se levanta y corre hacia la habitación donde escribe y cierra la puerta …**

**Blu.** (El buscaba el Numero de su Psicólogo) Hola Doctor Francisco, Habla Tyler Blu Gunderson .. Paso algo en la mañana y le agradecería si me Llamara lo antes posible .. (Blu cuelga porque dejo un Buzón de Voz)

**Cambiando de escena aparece Perla en la Cocina haciendo un pan tostado y Blu bajaba muy sigiloso ..**

**Blu.** (Un poco desconfiado) ¿Perla?

**Perla. **(Con un tono Dudoso) Hola … Am.. Pensé que tendrías Hambre así que.. Te estoy preparando un pan tostado

**Blu.** (Agito la cabeza diciendo que si) Mmmm (Digo en forma de woow que delicioso)

**Perla.** (Un poco angustiada Pregunto) ¿Qué sucede?

**Blu.** (Nervioso) Nada, Nada y oye de casualidad ¿esto es tuyo? (Abri el cajón y mostrando Plumas de ella, Perfume, Unas Flores)

**Perla.** Si .. Claro que si es Mío … ¿De quién mas Podría ser? .. Oh Por Dios (Ella veía que Blu decía no con la cabeza suavemente) ¿Estas Saliendo con otra?

**Blu.** No, No! … No estoy Saliendo con nadie mas.. Mas que contigo .. (Ve que Perla lo mira como este esta un poco Loco hoy..) ¿Me disculpas? (El retrocede)

**Cambiando de escena aparece Blu debajo de su escritorio Hablando con su Hermano Alex ..**

**Blu.** ¿Recuerdas cuando Papa decía que mi Imaginación era muy poderosa?

**Alex.** ¿Me estas tratando de decir que Perla esta en tu casa?

**Blu.** ¿Pero comencé a Verla esta Mañana? Es como una Pelicula …! Porque ella no sabe que es Imaginaria! Piensa que tenemos la relación de mi libro! ¡Me estoy volviendo Loco!

**Alex.** Blu, Estoy en una junta muy importante

**Blu.** Pero es una Emergencia! ¡Tal vez estoy enloqueciendo!

**Alex les dice a las personas de la Junta**_** Espérenme un Momento**_

**Alex. **Es imposible que Perla este en tu Nido si no es Real

**Blu. **Lo se! Pero Realmente Esta en Mi Nido! Esta en mi nivo esta abajo Preparando pan tostado para mi! Puedo olerla puedo sentirla puedo hablarme Que demonios tienes que creerme (El mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba)

**Alex.** Es genial (Sale de la habitación donde era su Junta) Blu, Estoy en una junta muy importante (Susurro) No puedo ocuparme de tus tonterías, Mira sal de tu Nido y ve con algún amigo quien no la pueda ver y si en la noche sigue a un hay Hablamos ¡Esta bien!

**Blu.** Esta Bien, Llamare a un Amigo .. (Cuelga el teléfono y empieza a revisar su cajón y encuentra a una Chica Llamada Lissa que alguna vez le dio su teléfono)

**Blu baja volando silenciosamente y se dirigía hacia la puerta de su nido pero de repente se escucha la voz de Perla..**

**Perla. **¿A dónde vas?

**Blu.** Voy a Salir …

**Perla. **(Baja volando de la habitación) ¿Adonde?

**Blu.** A la tienda (Nerviosamente lo digo)

**Perla.** ¿Para que?

**Blu.** ¿Para Comprar Algo?

**Perla.** ¿Puedo Ir?

**Blu.** No..

**Perla.** ¿Por qué no?

**Blu.** (Angustiado) Por que no

**Perla.** ¿Por favor?

**Blu.** (Esquinado en la Puerta de su nido) No ..

**Perla. **¿Por favor? (Digo tiernamente y vio que Blu digo que no con la cabeza)

**Cambiando de escena se encontraban los 2 Volando directo hacia un restaurant de aves en el centro de Rio de Janeiro luego llegan ..**

**Perla.** Escuche por hay que habrá un 2x1 en el cine, que es Iron man 3 ¿Quieres Ir? (Ve a Blu y el se queda callado) ¿Y bebemos un trago cuando haya cada explosión?

**Blu.** De acuerdo .. Adiós ..

**Perla.** ¿Adíos? ¿A dónde vas?

**Blu. **A ninguna Parte … Voy al café Figaro voy a ver a un amigo

**Perla.** ¿Y que voy hacer yo?

**Blu.** No se Disfruta las tiendas … No se queda te aquí .. Volveré Pronto

**Cambiando de escena Blu aparece con Lissa una guacamaya que conoció en un evento de su **Libro…

**Lissa.** Bueno, Cuando supe nada de ti, Pensé que habías Perdido Mi Numero o algo así .. Bueno al menos pensó eso mi compañera de nido..

**Blu.** No, No lo perdí … Cuando te conocí empecé a escribir algo que me a absorbido demasiado

**Lissa. **¿Cuando me conociste? ¿Aparezco? Olvida lo olvida lo (Se tapa los Ojos con sus plumas porque estaba muy emocionada) ¿Diem aparezco en la novela?

**Blu.** No puedo hablar sobre eso …

**Lissa.** ¡Oh! Claro, claro Pero.. Cuando salga a la venta ¿Me dirías que personaje soy?

**Blu.** No estas en ella

**Lissa.** Claro .. ¿Pero si lo estoy?

**Blu.** Te avisare

**Lissa.** (Ríe un poco) Bien genial .. y bien dime ¿Hace esto con frecuencia? (Un poco nerviosa y risueña)

**Blu.** ¿Qué cosa?

**Lissa.** Ver a alguien al medio dia Para tener Sexo

**Blu. **No no .. Solo quería Hablar con Alguien

**Lissa.** Oh.. Claro (Ella avergonzad) Los Hombres no solo quieren hablar con las Mujeres

**Blu.** (Vio que Perla venia caminando hacia ellos y se puso nervioso) Yo si

**Lissa.** ¿Si tu lo dices?

**Blu. **¿Eres Mayor de edad Para beber? (Blu nervioso porque Perla ya estaba hay)

**Lissa.** No pero … Si Pero … Claro .. ¿Quieres Ir algún Lugar?

**Perla.** ¿Hola?

**Blu. ** (Nervioso) Perdón ¿ Dijiste Algo Lissa?

**Lissa.** Que si ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

**Perla.** ¿Hola?

**Blu.** Disculpa

**Perla.** Perdona

**Lissa.** ¿Qué sucede? (Ve a Blu bastante nervioso)

**Perla. **¿Interrumpo Algo?

**Blu.** ¿Quieres Que vallamos Algún Lado?

**Perla.** ¡Blu!

**Lissa.** (Voltea a ver a Perla) Am… ¿Tu Conoces a esta Chica?

**Perla.** Hola Soy Perla, La Novia de Blu Creo que no nos conocemos (Perla en un tono alterado)

**Lissa.** Am… No (Voltea a ver a Blu quien tenía la cara de No puede ser) Yo soy Lissa … Ya me iba

**Blu.** (Algo alterado) ¡¿Puedes Verla?!

**Perla.** ¡Si, si Puede Verme!

**Lissa. **Yo puedo Verla

**Blu.** (Señala a Lissa) ¿Tu puedes Verla?

**Lissa.** No empeoremos las cosas, No lo sabia (Se para del asiento)

**Blu.** ¿Alex te contrato? (Blu alterado)

**Perla.** ¡¿Tu hermano esta Metido en esto?!

**Blu.** (Voltea a ver a Perla) ¿Qué?

**Lissa.** Perla, Mucho Gusto .. Blu Que te diviertas escribiendo adiós (Ella abre sus alas y se va volando)

**Perla.** ¡Quién Diablos era ella!

**Blu.** (Ve al Mesero y lo jala ) ¡¿Puedes Verla?!

**Perla.** ¡Quien era!

**Mesero.** ¿Que si la veo?

**Perla.** ¿Qué si puede verme? ¿Qué te pasa?

**Mesero.** ¿Qué te pasa Amigo? (El se queda hay)

**Blu levanta el ala y toca la cabeza de Perla y ella lo aparta ..**

**Perla agarra un vaso de agua y se lo echa a Blu y se va volando**

**Blu. ** (Feliz mente) Si es Real ..! ¡No, Perla! ¡Perla! ¡Perla! ¡Perla! (abre sus alas y va tras ella)


	5. Una Aventura Que Recordar

**Perla aterrizo cansada de volar tan rápido y a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Blu al igual el aterrizo **

**Blu.** ¡Perla! ¡Perla! (El corría atrás de Perla )

**Perla.** (Gritando y llorando) ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!

**Blu se acerca a Perla pero ella toma vuelo y lo empieza a arañar diciendo que se alejara de ella, Blu solo se protegía con sus alas, ella dejo de arañarlo y se echo a correr …**

**Blu.** Perla, ¡Por favor escúchame!

**Blu Llega por detrás de ella y la intenta abrazar pero ella no se deja, Muchas aves veían lo sucedido todo el show, Perla lo seguía atacando**

**Blu.** Escúchame, ¡Perla tranquilízate!

**A lo lejos se escucha una voz Masculina**

**Desconocido.** Oiga, ¿Esta bien?

**Blu.** Tranquilízate (Blu interrumpido por la ave)

**Desconocido.** ¿Quiere que llame a la Policia?

**Perla.** No Gracias, Solo se está Portando como un Idiota

**Desconocido. **¿Segura? (El ave un poco alterada)

**Perla voltea a ver a Blu y baja la mirada… vuelve a ver a la ave desconocida**

**Perla.** Si, Gracias estoy Bien (Perla limpiándose sus Lagrimas con una de sus plumas)

**El ave desconocida toma vuelo y se va … Dejando solos a Blu y Perla**

**Blu alterado veía a todos como loco, Perla solo se limpiaba sus Lagrimas ..**

**Blu.** (Tenia desacomodada sus Plumas de la cabeza y hacían que se viera como un loco maniático) Perla

**Perla.** (Limpiando sus Lagrimas) ¡No te acerques! … Debí saberlo te estabas Portando tan raro (Ella interrumpida Por Blu)

**Blu Cargo a Perla y se fue Corriendo Mientras Perla Gritaba**_** ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame o Grito! ¡Ya basta! ¡Bájame Ahora! **_

**Blu.** ¿Perla? (El seguía Corriendo)

**Perla.** (Gritando) ¡Cielos ya basta!

**Blu Baja a Perla Pero se la llevo en una esquina de una avenida ..**

**Perla.** ¡Déjame!

**Blu.** ¡Ya basta! (El puso su ala en el Pico de Perla pero ella lo mordió) ¡No me muerdas!

Escúchame (El agarra la cabeza de Perla paraqué se tranquilizara ya que ella estaba muy alterada y tenía toda sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas)

**Blu.** Shh! Hay cosas Nuevas, Mas de las Nuevas que puedo contarte y me cuesta trabajo Procesarlas .. ¿esta bien?

**Perla.**(Ella muy alterada aun) Pues Habla conmigo al respecto, ¡No salgas con otra chica! (Ella lloraba)

**Blu.** ¡No Salí Con ella!

**Perla.** ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Blu? (Mas triste se ponía Perla)

**Blu.** No lo se Lo siento ….. Es que .. Me cuesta trabajo meterme en la cabeza que esta situación es real (el seguía acariciando la cabeza de Perla mientras miraba sus ojos color zafiro llorosos) Que estas aquí ….. Que eres Real …Parece bastante difícil de creer .. (Perla le sonríe) ¿Qué?

**Se quedan callados mientras Perla lo mira y sonríe ..**

**Perla.** Bésame Tonto …

**Blu se acercaba Poco a poco a Perla y la beso … Se dieron Un beso tan apasionado .. Hasta que se separaron por oxigeno ambos ..**

**Blu.** ¡Diablos! (Blu la vuelve a Besar Apasionadamente)

**Bueno en esta escena aparecen ambos formando una aventura .. **

**Blu y Perla están en el cine viendo una película de demonios y cosas así y por cada muerte bebían un trago .. Luego ellos van al terminar la película a un centro de videojuegos ..**

**Ellos pasaban a cada juego y en ellos un beso tan apasionado y atrevidos ..Perla en los juegos le ganaba a Blu, Blu algo sorprendido por que el era muy bueno en ello.. Hasta llegar a un punto que Blu acuesta a Perla en uno de los juegos y la empieza a Besar de su Pecho hasta el vientre.. ellos salieron de ese Lugar y fueron al club de samba .. Bailaron hasta un punto de cansancio.. Ellos se besaron .. Y siguieron bailando .. Hasta …**

**Perla.** ¡Blu Estoy excitada! (Ella gritaba ya que Blu no la escucharía por la música y las aves gritando por el ritmo de la música)

**Blu.** ¡¿Qué?! (Grito Blu al no escuchar a Perla)

**Perla.** ¡Que estoy excitada!

**Blu.** ¡¿Qué?!

**Perla se acerco y lo beso apasionadamente, al terminar el beso le susurro al oído que estoy excitada .. Blu dejo se bailar y se quedo paralizado … y Perla seguía bailando , Lo miraba con unos ojos seductores…**

**Cambiando de escena Tal vez esta es un poco XXX bueno no poco si es bastante … así que en su comprensión esta escena es para mayores de 12 años .. Cooperación de el Pervertido M.A.T..**

**Blu y Perla Llegaron al Nido de Blu … (En esto Blu pone como fondo el álbum favorito de Perla para tener su vinculo especial con música..)**

**Blu Beso apasionadamente a Perla y la cargo, la acostó, Blu comenzó a acariciar a Perla .. Perla lo beso y entre ambos hubo una conexión de acaricias muy atrevidas e inapropiadas, Ambos comenzaron a excitarse, Perla Rosaba La Zona de Blu para Excitarlo mas al igual que Blu hacia con Perla .. Perla ya en una etapa de demasiada excitación le pregunto ha Blu :**

**Perla.** ¿Quieres divertirte un rato Blu?

**Blu.** Esta bien Pero será mas que divertido

**Blu la siguió Besando y acariciándola .. Luego Blu Metió Su Miembro a Perla y ella soltó un Gemido .. Blu movía su miembro dentro el vientre de Perla Lento y suave… Mientras los 2 apenas estaban en una etapa Placentera, Blu aun Seguía Moviendo su miembro dentro de Perla hasta que un Punto que Perla no soporto y le digo a Blu en tono con gemido:**

**Perla.** ¡Oh Blu Mas Fuerte!

**Blu Hizo Caso y empezó a mover su miembro mas rápido y mas fuerte, Perla no paraba de gemir**

**Perla.** ¡Oh Blu No pares! Hmm… ¡Blu quiero mas … da me mas ..!

**Blu.** ¡Solo por ti! Y Tus deseos son ordenes! (Blu en modo gemidor al igual que Perla)

**Blu Movió su miembro mas y mas Rápido, Perla no Paraba de Gemir ..**

**Perla.** ¡Oh.. Blu! ¡Me matas de placer! ¡Blu!

**Blu muy excitado por los gemidos de Perla le dio más Fuerte y más rápido .. Perla le enterró sus garras a Blu en su espalda de tanto placer pero Blu no le tomo tanta importancia.. Blu tan excitado por los gemidos de Perla le dio mas placer, Perla no dejaba de Gemir..**

**Blu.** ¡Perla Ya Voy a acabar!

**Perla.** ¡Hazlo Blu! Hmm….

**Blu se vino dentro de Perla **

**Perla.** ¡Oh que bien se siente! ..

**Blu saco su miembro del vientre de Perla y se acostó, No dejaba de respirar agitadamente..**

**Blu, Abrazo a Perla, Perla lo beso apasionadamente**

**Blu.** Te Amo Perla (y la besa)

**Perla.** Yo Igual Te Amo (lo abraza)

**Perla acostada alado de Blu y recargada en su Pecho escuchaba latir su corazón demasiado rápido … Los 2 quedaron Dormidos Profundamente.. **


	6. ¡Es increíble!

_**¡Aviso!**_

_**Voy a cambiar el modo de la escritura, y por este causa a partir de este capítulo será diferente la escritura.**_

…_**...**_

**Blu después de su noche especial con Perla, Fue a comer con su hermano..**

**Blu y su hermano comían unos nachos (Totopos con queso derretido) Alex no paraba de ver a Blu como comía agitadamente, y el look que lucían las plumas de Blu.**

-"Escucha sé que es difícil de aceptar pero debes creerme es real, No sé cómo o ¿Por qué? Pero esta aquí, es real"- Digo Blu hacia su hermano, con una expresión alegre "Y eso me gusta"

-"Tan real que los demás pueden verla" Digo Alex sarcásticamente

-"Es lo que trato de decirte, hemos ido a restaurantes, sacamos a John a pasear, la gente habla con ella, a veces es muy amigable" Exclamo Blu al tratar que su hermano lo comprendiera

-"Es imposible" Burlonamente digo Alex

-"Aparentemente no" Blu se lo afirmo

-"Y que te ha dicho tu Psicólogo Blu" Bajo la mirada Alex

**Hubo un silencio incomodo, Blu sugirió a el mismo seguir comiendo, para no decir absolutamente nada**

-"Estas bromeando" Dijo Alex con un tono muy serio "Lo Psicólogos están para cuando uno ve cosas" Alex en todo muy enojado, viendo a Blu directamente a los ojos

-"No estoy viendo cosas" Afirmo Blu mientras dejaba de beber

-"Blu, Llámalo" Alex refiriéndose al Psicólogo

-"No puedo" Blu en modo desafiante, Blu se agarra la cabeza "Le hable de Perla cuando apenas era solo un personaje, no lo entendería"

-"Hazlo o le digo a Mama" Alex, en un tono demasiado serio para los sentimientos de Blu

-"Pensara que estoy loco" Afirmo Blu comiendo nuevamente para volver hacer un terrible silencio incomodo

-"Quizás lo estés" agrego Alex

-"Loco es la situación no yo" Blu casi alterado

-"¿Te estas..? Hola" Menciono Alex antes de ver a una amiga suya " Te estas escuchando ¿si? ¿enserio?"

-"Claro que sí" Afirmo Blu nuevamente con un todo sarcástico

-"Mira Blu sobre lo que me contaste, sobre la noche de Perla y tu, no puedes estar teniendo sexo con una hembra que tu inventaste" Afirmo Alex en tono demasiado serio y desafiante

…**...**

**Cambiando de escena, Blu y Alex fueron al nido donde se encontraba Perla, bueno eso esperaban..**

Blu abrió la puerta de su nido, toco el hombro de su hermano "Oye, ella no sabe que yo la invente así que no menciones el manuscrito"

-"Si de acuerdo" Sarcásticamente Alex afirmo, "Hola Perla, un gusto en conocerte" Alex haciendo eso de juego "¿Ya podemos llamas al doctor?" Alerto Alex a Blu

**A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz femenina**

Perla voló hasta donde estaba Blu, eh hizo que la cargara "¡Blu!" Exclamo Perla alegremente

Blu al sentir el peso de Perla saludo un poco agitado "Hola" Dijo Blu con un todo alegre

-"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Perla reclamando a Blu en modo tierno

-"Oye Perla, el es mi hermano Alex" Digo Blu presentando a su hermano, al cual estaba Pico abierto

Perla bajo de las alas de Blu ya que la estaba cargando, se acomodo las plumas "Hola Alex" Menciono ella amistosamente

-"Hola" Digo Alex en forma muy extraña

Perla estiro el ala para darse un apretón de alas amistosa "Es un placer conocerte" Menciono Perla demasiado risueña "Blu me ha contado mucho de ti" Perla aun dándole ese fuerte apretón de alas, hasta soltarlo

-"Tu eres Perla" Digo Alex viendo a Blu en una manera extraña

-"Tu eres Alex" Menciono Perla sarcásticamente

-"La pintora de Brasil Rio De Janeiro"

-"Si" Afirmo Perla mientras abrazaba a Blu "Puedes quedarte a cenar" Perla invitando a Alex a quedarse en el nido "Estoy preparando algo muy delicioso" Menciono Perla juguetonamente y se retiro de hay

-"Ella es una excelente cocinera" Afirmo Blu soñando con esos sabor deliciosos que ha probado de los dones de Perla

-"Si" Alex volteaba hacia donde estaba Perla "¿Podemos hablar? Afuera

-"Si.." Menciono Blu siendo empujado por su hermano

**Alex abrió bruscamente la puerta del nido, empujando a Blu agresivamente, Mientras que Blu le decía adiós a Perla graciosamente**

-"¿Qué hiciste?¿Contrataste a una actriz?¿Pusiste un anuncio?¡No es gracioso!" Agrego Alex enojado y empujando a Blu bruscamente

-"Alex te lo dije solo apareció" Blu apartándose de su hermano ya que lo estaba empujando

-"Eres escritor no un mago" Alex alterado

-"Ya lo se" Menciono Blu tratando de calmar a su hermano

-"Debe de a ver una explicación lógica" Alex tranquilizándose un poco

-"El amor no es lógico" Agrego Blu seriamente

-"No, pero ¿si sabes que lo es? La Física la gente no aparece de la nada" Alex estresado, empujando levemente a Blu

-"¡Ella Si!" Menciono Blu hartado por su hermano

-"'¿Cómo?" Alex sarcásticamente

-"No sé cómo, ¡Es el amor! ¡Es magia!" Digo Blu alterado

Blu ve que Alex saca el teléfono "¿Qué haces?" Reclamo a Alex

-"Llamo al doctor" Digo firmemente

-"No Alex, ¡Alex!" Grito Blu

-"No, escúchame, ¡Por favor!" Suplico Blu al quitarle el Telefono de las alas "¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste al conocer a Julieta?" Reclamo Blu

-"Nunca dije que la hubiera inventado" Afirmo Alex

-"Me dijiste que era la chica de tus sueños, eso me paso a mí" Reclamo Blu, Blu al ver que Alex dio un suspiro y lanzo una leve carcajada "Alex no te rías de mi"

Alex Jala a Blu hacia el otro lado de la rama del árbol "¿No has pensado que podría ser una impostora?" Alex advirtiéndole a Blu "Alguna chica que quería acercarte a ti, leyó lo que escribiste y de algún modo…" Alex siendo interrumpido por Blu

-"Solo tu has leído el manuscrito, así que a menos que me este jugando una broma pesada" Blu señalando a su hermano, muy alterado

-"Bien, bien, digamos que tu creaste a esa hembra, y todo lo que escribiste sobre ella se hizo realidad" Afirmo Alex

-"¿Si?" Blu muy desconfiado respondió

-"¿Haz intentado seguir escribiendo?" Cuestiono Alex a Blu

-"No" Respondió Blu muy raro e inseguro

Alex ve a Blu por varios segundos haciendo un leve silencio, hasta que lo rompió "Escribe algo sobre ella"

-"¿Por qué? Es perfecta" Menciono Blu tiernamente

-"Escribe algo sobre ella y ve si se hace realidad, si eso sucede tienes razón es un MALDITO milagro, si nada pasa" Quedo callado Alex al vigilar si no estaba alguien espiando " Si nada pasa podemos llamar a la Policía"

Blu ve hacia arriba donde estaba Perla por una pequeña ventana cocinando "No llames" al ver que Alex le arrebato el Telefono

-"Ve haya y actúa normal, ve" Alex advirtiendo a Blu

Subieron ambos volando y Blu dijo "Tu ponte normal"

-"Ya cállate y sube" Digo Alex empujando a Blu

**Entraron al nido y ahí se encontraba Perla haciendo la cena**

-"Iremos arriba a verificar algo en el Internet" Blu algo raro señalo el piso de arriba

**Ambos hermanos subieron volando**

-"¿Estaban usando drogas?" Digo Perla Juguetonamente

…**...**

**Cambiando de escena, esta Blu en su maquita de escribir y su hermano muy alterado viendo si no estaba Perla espiando**

Blu colocando la hoja para empezar a escribir "Bien es aquí donde me quede"

Alex alejándose para ver si no espiaba ella "Tiene que ser algo que notemos inmediato" Digo Alex alterado

Blu suspiro "¿Sobre sus plumas, o su flor que trae en la cabeza?"

Alex emocionado "¡Si! ¡Si!" Alex acercando se a la mesa donde se ubicaba Blu "Sobre sus plumas"

**Llego el silencio por un gran rato hasta que ..**

-"¿Cómo estaban sus plumas acomodadas?" Digo Alex con gran duda

-"¿Estaban desacomodadas?" Digo Blu dudosamente

-"Lo tengo" Digo Alex acercando se a Blu con una cara muy extraña

**Alex se acerco al oído de Blu para susurrarle, mientras Blu hacia caras de desagrado**

-"Si, escribe eso" Reclamo Alex susurrando "Yo lo hago" al ver que su hermano estaba muy lento

-"YO" Grito Blu rompiendo los susurros "Shh!..." Blu cayó a Alex

**Blu escribía, con desagrado..**

**En la hoja decía:**

_**Habla muy bien francés y no lo sabe**_

**Fin de la escritura.**

**A lo lejos se escucha una voz femenina**

-"Depuis ce dîner, vous pouvez télécharger" Digo Perla *Español. Ya está la Cena, Pueden Bajar*

**En el cuarto de arriba..**

**Blu y Alex quedaron perplejos al escuchar ese idioma mencionado en la escritura, Bajaron a la cocina para ver lo que sucedía**

-"Eh bien, en quelques minutes será" Digo Perla mientras cerraba el Horno *Español. Bueno en uno cuantos minutos va a estar*

-"Blu espérons que votre frère aime la cuisine japonaise" Digo Blu mirando a ambos hermanos que estaban en la entrada de la cocina con ojos muy abiertos por la situación *Español. Blu espero que le guste a tu hermano la comida Japonesa*

**Blu y Alex al quedar paralizados por el fenómeno presente, Alex no resistió y lanzo una leve carcajada**

-"Bagh.." Digo Perla al ver que se reía de ella "¿Quelque chose ne va pas?" Digo Perla con un tono de voz muy frio *Español. ¿Te ocurre algo?*

**Alex no resistía lo gracioso que era el momento y empezó a reí mas fuerte**

-"ce drogué" Insistió Perla *Esp. Estas Drogado*

Blu al ver que Perla lucia un poco molesta "Ahora vuelvo, tengo que hacer algo"

-"No, espera" Menciono Alex mientras reía

-"Basta" Digo Blu y salió volando hacia al cuarto de arriba

**Alex y Perla se quedaron abajo..**

-"Pf… Blu il toujours partir quand cela peut avoir été modifié pour prendre des pilules quelque chose comme" Digo Perla algo Moletas *Esp. Pf.. Blu siempre tiene que irse cuando esta alterado tal vez fue a tomar pastillas algo por el estilo*

**Alex muy asustado se esquino a un costado de la cocina con una cara muy asustada y a la vez graciosa**

-"¡Blu!" Grito Alex muy asustado

…**...**

**Blu escribía demasiado rápido, y luego de a ver a cavado bajo hacia la cocina**

…**.**

Blu rápidamente entro hacia la cocina "¿Un poco de vino?" Digo Blu algo agitado

-"Perfecto" Perla llevando la comida hacia la mesa, acercando se a Blu susurrándole "Parece que tu hermano necesita un trago" Menciono Perla muy consiente

**Blu y Alex se vieron como muy extrañados pero algo divertidos, Alex camino hacia donde estaba la mesa ya que llevaba los platos, no que le quitaba la cara de algo emocionado**

…**.Cambiando de escena se encuentras los tres cenando**

-"Te confieso es la mejor comida Japonesa que eh probado" Digo Alex

-"Perla Gracias es una receta familiar" Digo Perla tiernamente "No puedo aceptar todo el merito" Menciono Perla mientras servía el vino

-"Entonces ¿tu familia es de Rio?" Curiosamente Digo Alex

-"Si , de hecho mis padre murieron en un accidente cuando yo era bebe" Triste mente respondió Perla " Y.. tuve que mudarme mucho" Afirmo Perla con ánimos "Eso apesta, viví en nueve ciudades en seis años" Suspiro Perla

-"Vaya son muchas ciudades" Respondió Alex mientras se llevaba un bocado al pico

Perla quedo callada por unos segundos " Lo lamento estuve hablando de mi todo el tiempo" Digo un poco burlona y arrepentida

-"No es fascinante" Digo Alex para darle ánimos a Perla "Continua por favor" Pidió tiernamente

-"Que buenos muchachos su mama debe de estar orgullosa" Digo Perla con voz tierna, mientras Blu la acariciaba en su ala "Enserio es difícil educar hombres decentes"

-"Hace falta hacer algo increíble para crear a una buena mujer" Digo Alex coqueteándole un poco

Blu aplaudió "¡Bien! Ustedes dos se cayeron muy bien" Digo Blu estirando las alas para tocarles a ambos la espalda "Pero creo que Alex ya debe de irse, ¿Cierto hermano?" Digo Blu corriendo a su hermano

-"No puede dejar de controlar todo ¿Verdad?" Perla dirigiéndose a Alex juguetonamente

**Se miraron entre los 3 hasta que Alex se fue con Blu**

…**.**

**Blu y Alex se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal**

-"Ya vuelvo" Digo Blu

-"Buenas noches Perla" Alex despidiéndose amablemente

**Ambos machos salieron rápidamente del árbol dirigiéndose a un lugar más solo**

-"¡Es una locura!" Exclamo Alex felizmente "Es una locura materializaste a una mujer con tu mente" Alex demasiado asombrado para entenderlo "Mama se volverá loca"

-"No se lo digas" Exclamo Blu

-"¿Por qué no? A mama le encanta que le platiques todo" Digo Alex entusiasmado

-"¿Bromeas? Digo Blu sarcásticamente "No le digas a nadie, ni a mama, ni a Julieta, A nadie"

-"¿Cómo que no puedo?" Digo Alex desafiante

-"Pensaran que Perla es un fenómeno" Digo Blu asutado

-"Y si ¿Fingimos que es tu novia?" Afirmo Alex

-"Es mi novia" Menciono Blu firmemente

**Hubo un incomodo silencio entre ellos hasta que Alex lo rompió**

-"¿Enserio?" Digo Alex algo raro

-"¿Por qué no?" Afirmo Blu algo enojado

-"Tu novia" Volvió a repetírselo Alex

-"Pasan cosas más extrañas" Digo Blu alegre

-"No lo creo" Digo Alex "Creo que esto es más extraño de lo que haya pasado jamás" Alex serio "¿Qué aras? ¿Te casaras con ella? ¿Tendrán hijos?"

-"No" Blu reflexionando un poco

-"No sería incesto o mentira Blu" Digo Alex algo desanimado

-"No me importa, La amo" Blu alterado "Por favor no me lo arruines, promételo a nadie le dirás"

-"Bien" Digo Alex volviendo a tomar la cordura

-"Gracias" Afirmo Blu alegremente tomando el hombro de su hermano

**Blu abrió las alas para retirarse pero Alex lo jalo**

-"Oye así que puedes cambiarla" Digo Alex demasiado curioso

Blu algo callado volvió su alas a su forma normal "Supongo que si"

-"Podrías hacerle algunas mejoras, si quisieras" Alex algo juguetón

-"¿Mejoras?, ¿Ajustes? ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?" Pregunto Blu

-"No lo se, a lo que sea" Alex algo pervertido "No sé el pecho más grande, sus piernas más largas" Alex interrumpido por Blu

-"Amo sus piernas como son" Digo Blu algo molesto

-"Sabes cuánto quisiera que Julieta dejare de hacer las cosas molestas que hace?" Alex desanimado "Podrías hacer sexo oral cuando quisieras" Alex algo molesto

-"A Perla le encanta eso, no es necesario que le cambie esa parte para complacerme"

-"Ahora, ¿Pero en unos meses? Las hembras son misteriosas, a veces miro a Julieta y me pregunto ¿Quién es?"Digo Alex haciendo cambiar de opinión a Blu

-"¡Conozco a Perla, yo la escribí!" Grito Blu enojado

-"Puedes hacer que haga lo que sea" Digo Alex calmándose "En nombre de todos los machos no desperdicies ese beneficio" Afirmo Alex sabiamente

-"No volveré a escribir sobre ella" Blu volviendo a la misma discusión

**Blu abrió sus alas y se fue se hay dejando a su hermano solo…**

…**.**

**Cambiando de escena Blu aparece guardando toda su escritura sobre Perla con llave en un cajón de su escritorio, pero detrás de el se escucho la vos femenina de Perla haciendo que Blu se espante**

-"¿Calvin" Digo Perla curiosa

Blu espantado, se alejo del escritorio con su silla móvil "Hola" Respondió Blu algo espantado

Perla parada en la puerta de la habitación "Dime.. ¿Le caí bien?" Perla preguntando algo angustiada

Blu se acerca con su silla y mira a Perla tiernamente "Te adora" Blu mirando a Perla a los ojos

**Perla perpleja avanzo feliz mente hacia Blu, se sentó en sus piernas se miraron tiernamente hasta que Perla lo beso apasionadamente, Blu con una de sus patas hizo girar la silla para tener un momento mas especial, se besaban con ternura mientras daban vueltas …**


	7. Conociendo a la familia

**Es de día, Blu y Perla se encontraban volando mientras Perla jugueteaba con el Celular de Blu**

Blu estira una de sus patas para quitarle el celular a Perla, Perla a darse cuenta le grito burlonamente "¡Espera!, ¡Espera!, ¡Espera" Digo Perla sonriendo

-"Oye si es mi mama, no …." Blu al ver que el celular empezó a sonar Perla casi lo suelta y le pone contestar llamada..

-"¿Hola?" Pregunto una voz femenina proveniente del celular "¿Hola hay alguien ahí? No.."

**Blu y Perla quedaron callados, mientras Perla se tapaba el pico con sus alas ya que no paraba de carcajearse..**

-"Hola mama" Digo Blu sarcásticamente respondiendo la llamada

-"Oh.. Hola cariño no sabía que estabas ahí" Digo la mama de Blu por vía telefónica

Blu mira a Perla "¿Qué quieres mama?" Digo Blu algo serio

-"Bueno quería saber si vendrías a casa este fin de semana" Digo la mama de Blu

**Perla voltea a ver a Blu algo feliz**

-"Te dije que este fin de semana no, estamos ocupados" Digo Blu ignorando a Perla

-"Oh.. ¿Por qué? Tu hermano me digo que no estás escribiendo" Exclamo la voz femenina

Blu mira a Perla diciéndole no y Perla diciendo que si "El que sabe" Menciono Blu

-"Hace meses que estas con la chica y no la eh conocido" Digo su mama de Blu "Comienzo a pensar que no existe"

Blu al ver a Perla molesta "¿Qué? No, Bueno sí" Digo Blu dudoso

-"Bueno cuando podre conocerla" La voz femenina exclamo

-"Pronto" Digo Blu

-"El fin de semana que viene Alex y Julieta vendrán" Digo Alegremente la voz femenina

Blu al ver que Perla hacia berrinches "Tenemos planes, te llamare más tarde estoy volando"

…**.**

**Cambiando de escena es noche ya, Blu y Perla se acomodan para irse a dormir..**

-"¿Por qué no podemos ir a Sao Paulo?" Reclamo Perla Tristemente

Blu acomodando su jaulita de John "Ah… Tendríamos que buscar a alguien que cuide a John" Digo Blu usando a su mascota como pretexto

-"Podemos llevarlo con nosotros" Perla menciono alegre

-"Ah.. No lose Robert" Blu algo angustiado "Su nido es raro" Blu menciono como pretexto

-"No quieres que conozca a tu mama" Digo Perla tristemente mientras se acostaba en la cama

-"Claro que quiero que la conozcas" Digo Blu serio "Le diré que venga para navidad ¿Sí?" Blu pensando que soluciono el problema

Perla mira a Blu con tristeza "Oye ¿Conoces la cafetería para aves Ipanema?

Blu se acerca al pico de Perla para besarla pero ella retrocedió "Si" Digo Blu

-"Pensaba que quizá podría trabajar hay" Digo Perla

-"Ya te dije que no me molesta mantenerte mientras pintas" Digo Blu tiernamente, Blu besama su cuerpo de Perla de vientre a pecho y de Pecho a vientre

-"Amor estoy un poco cansada" Digo Perla entendiendo que Blu quería tener una sesión

Blu dejo de besar a Perla "Okey apaguemos la luz entonces" Blu se enderezo, estiro una ala y apago la luz

**La habitación queda en silencio y oscura pero Perla rompió el silencio**

-"Quizá si yo no estuviera tanto tiempo aquí tú podrías seguir escribiendo Blu" Digo Perla algo seria "¿No estabas trabajando en algo cuando nos conocimos?" Perla insistió, Perla al ver que Blu no respondía y todo quedaba en silencio "¿Blu?" Perla decide darse la vuelta y dormir

…**.**

**Amanece y aparece en escena Blu guardando cosas en unas pequeñas maletas**

Perla dormía pero se despierta por el ruido de Blu, se sienta en la cama con una cara muy seria "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Blu la mira con seriedad "Empaco para ir a Sao Paulo"

Perla con una leve sonrisa "¿Si?" Digo Perla después de sus sonrisa se convirtió es una ¡Súper sonrisa!

Blu alegremente "Si" Blu se avienta a Perla cuidadosamente a la abraza

…**.**

**Cambiamos de escena y aparecen los 2 tortolos volando por el cielo alejándose de Rio De Janeiro , con un camaleón con ello, Después de unas horas llegaron a la playa de Sao Paulo aterrizaron en ella jugaron un rato y volvieron al vuelo…**

…**.**

**Cambiando de escena Blu, Perla y John Llegan al nido de la mama de Blu**

-"Woow que bello lugar" Digo Perla mirando la fauna del lugar

-"Pues .. bien llegamos como querías" Digo Blu con una voz graciosa

-"No tienes que preocuparte por nada" Perla afirmo

**Los tortolos aterrizaron en el árbol de la mama de Blu**

-"¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en otro lugar esta noche? Digo Juguetonamente Blu "Solo tú y yo, y bueno John" Afirmo Blu mientras ponía su ala (Mano) en las mejillas de Perla

Perla sonreía "Cariño todo saldrá bien" Perla alegre

-"Podría ser más romántico" Digo Blu

**De repente aterriza una ave alocadamente, esta a ve es como Perla pero demasiado vieja y con su ojos color marrón**

-"Al fin" Digo el ave

-"Hola" Digo Perla levantando su ala para saludarla

-"Hola" Digo Blu desanimado

-"Hola John" Digo el ave alocada

Perla despego a alegremente a donde estaba la ave, aterrizo y abrazar al ave "Hola soy Perla"

-"Hola Perla" Digo felizmente el ave "Soy Andrea"

-"Ven te muestro mi hogar" Digo Andrea

**Andrea, Perla y Blu daban un recorrido por los jardines**

-"Todas las plantas tienen fines medicinales" Digo Andrea

-"Medicinales" Digo Blu sarcásticamente

-"Si" Respondió Andrea

-"Eso es muy interesante" Digo Perla

**Andrea abrió la otra puerta para entras a su casa pero había otro jardín pequeño**

-"¡Woow!" Digo Perla muy sorprendida "Esto es increíble" Digo Perla apreciando el panorama

-"Si" Digo Andrea felizmente " Esto lo empezó en 1980 y después continuo agregando mas plantas.. Es su obra de arte" Suspiro Andrea

-"¿Robert Hizo todo esto?" Digo Perla asombrada

-"Si ¿Puedes creerlo?" Digo Andrea emocionada

-"Yo si puedo" Digo Blu nuevamente sarcástico

…**.**

**Cambiando de escena ..**

Andrea abre una puerta "Y aquí es donde vivimos" Digo Andrea entusiasmada

-"Oh por dios" Digo Perla admirando el decorado de aquel nido "Es hermosa" Digo Perla Mirando aquel nido "Woow, Siento como si estuviera en un templo" Perla agarrándose con sus alas su pecho

-"Oh.. por dios no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso" Digo Andrea agarrando su ala "Blu es muy intuitiva"

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?" Digo Perla emocionada

-"La madera que vez es menonita esta bendita" Andrea señalando las paredes de aquel árbol

-"Es increíble" Digo Perla mirando a Blu quien ignoraba todo

-"Estas escaleras son para un cuarto" Digo Andrea señalándolas

-"Aquí duerme Alex" Andrea Señalando una pequeña habitación

-"Este es mi estudio no entres hay lo estoy reorganizando" Andrea cerrando la puerta "Y aquí dormirán ustedes" Digo Andrea entrando a una habitación demasiado hermosa

-"Ohw… es como un palacio en un nido" Digo Perla admirando la habitación

-"Ah.. Mama aquí no hay puertas " Digo Blu

-"A nadie le interesan tus asuntos cariño" Digo Andrea Riéndose

…**...**

**Cambiando de escena están en un taller ..**

-"Este es el taller de Robert le pueden decir Mort" Digo Andrea gritando

**Aparece Mort cortando con una cierra para aves un tronco**

-"Le gusta hacer muebles de madera que encuentra en la playa" Digo Andrea nuevamente gritando por el ruido de la cierra "Mort, ¡Mort cariño ya llegaron"

-"Bienvenidos" Digo Mort, Un guacamayo viejo un poco más viejo que Andrea, un guacamayo Rojo con plumas de colores y ojos color negro.

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo**_

**Aparecen toda la familia cenando.**

-"Buen chico, Buen chico" Dijo Mort para John mientras comía.

-"A sí que Perla.." Mort llamo a Perla mientras le daba un gran mordisco a su mango "¿Fuiste a la escuela de Artes para aves?" Pregunto Mort, mientras se limpiaba el pico.

-No, no estudie formalmente, podría decir que aprendí un poco con la practica- Dijo Perla mientras lo veía a el y a Blu.

-"Es cierto ¡Solo Hazlo! Uno aprende mas así" Menciono Morth mientras tomaba su copa de vino "Si no me crees fíjate en Blu, ¿Verdad? Hijo mío" Estiro su ala para ponerla en la ala de Blu (Mano).

-"Ah.. Morth no le descomida a John" Reclamo Blu

-"Oh.. No te preocupes" Dijo Morth mientras le daba más comida y lo acariciaba.

-"Le hace mal al estomago" Reclamo Blu

-"No, a el le encanta a los camaleones adoran nuestra comida"

-"Pero no es así"- Dijo Blu con un tono enojado

Andrea reía pero decidió cambiar el tema ya que esto iba acabar mal "Yo también solía pintar" Dijo dirigiéndose a Perla.

-"¿De veras?"-Dijo Perla entusiasmada.

-"Si"-Le sonríe Andrea.

-"Blu, ¿Porqué jamás me lo mencionaste?- Pregunto Perla

-Bueno a su padre no le gustaba- Menciono Andrea algo triste

-Porque pintabas Pornografía- Dijo Alex Burlonamente con comida en la boca

-Desnudos- Dijo Juliata sonriendo.

-En varias posiciones y básicamente era pornografía- Dijo mientras se llevaba mas comida al pico.

-Yo opino que es muy sexy- Dijo Morth con una voz burlona y a la vez seductora.

-Morth me alienta para que vuelva a pintar-Dijo Andrea acertándose a Morth dándose acaricias inocentes.

-Deberías hacerlo lo haces muy bien- Dijo Morth besando su ala (Su mano).

-Amor-Susurro Andrea

-Tu haces todo muy bien- Dijo seductoramente Morth mientras subía mas su beso en la ala (Mano) hasta el ante ala (Ante brazo).

Mientras ellos se susurraban cosas todos se miraban como con fusos, pero sonreían.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo**

_**Bueno tal vez es un poco corto de lo que me eh tardado, ¡No me maten! Sé que e tardado muchos meses pero pronto volveré actualizar (No de más de 5 meses) Pero será lo más pronto posible, espero hacerlo en esta semana estaré escribiendo el nuevo capítulo pero será depende con el tiempo que disponga "Por la escuela" y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo podre actualizar tal vez el día:**_

_**30 Agosto 2013-08-23**_

_**Bueno gracias, no olviden comentar la historia.**_


End file.
